Beyond Our Reach
by Sacha Michaelis
Summary: Two girls just like any other fangirls those these two have gorwn to love the wrong people. They have blindly let these two men capture their hearts, and long to only be with them. In their eyes everything seems to flow according to their wishes, but they will soon discover everything is not what it seems. Pairings: Zero/OC Takuma/OC


At the time everything seemed to be right, even that loud voice of doubt that screamed in the back of their heads was ignored as they lived on. They believed they were meant to be loved, to be happy, to have a heartwarming relationship, so of course they were right, they had to be right, they needed to be right…

"Stupid Persephone, I can't believe after all of done for you, giving you life and love, and you choose now to freeze on me." Kerry, a young fourteen year old girl, somewhat sadly and angrily said as she looked down at the android tablet that she had received for Christmas.

The girl sitting on her bed, Shannon, across from the bed Kerry was sitting on laughed at her sudden outburst of anger. "I'm glad Precious isn't so disobedient like Persephone, she's the good child." The girl spoke, referring to the tablet that was propped up on her lap that she also received on Christmas.

Pouting, Kerry waited until Persephone, her tablet, was done with its freezing spasm. Smiling slightly as he finally returned to normal, and picked it back up once again typing on messenger, the app for face book. "Okay, you just typed for Suki so I need to respond for Zero, and you need to respond for my honey." Her voice was in a sing-song voice as she said the last part.

Kerry and Shannon were sisters, they were the James sisters. They were often mistaken as twins since they were only one year apart from each other. Shannon being the older one of the two, fifteen years old, and Kerry the youngest in the whole family, thirteen years old. At the time Shannon was two years older than Kerry, but that only lasted three months. You see, Shannon was a December baby, therefore at one point she became two years older than Kerry until Kerry's birthday in March would come and then they would, once again, be one year apart.

They looked close in appearance, though they thought differently. Kerry was now 5'9, and Shannon was currently 5'8. Shannon had short hair that was slightly above her shoulders while Kerry's had been cut so it looked like a small afro. Though she had styled her hair like this for certain reasons, because at one point her hair had actually been a tad longer than Shannon's. They were both a light brown, sometimes compared to caramel. Shannon's eyes were large, and beautiful. Like a models, they were a dark brown though in the sun became an outstanding, unique, light brown. Kerry's eyes were average, though slightly smaller than a normal person, they also were dark brown. A detail they always joked about was that Shannon had a, as what guys call it, large rack while Kerry's was an average, and okay size. As you can see they didn't really look that different, but you could easily tell who was who by personalities, but we'll save that for another time.

"Hold up, I can only type so fast. I think we should focus one RP, instead of doing all three at the same time, so which one do you want to do?"

"Hmm, I don't want to do Three Musketeers, so it's between Lust for Prey and Creators Meet Players." Secretly, Kerry really wanted to do Creators Meet Players, but she knew Shannon would want to do Lust for Prey.

Okay, before you lovely readers get confused allow me to explain. Shannon and Kerry have recently been roleplaying. They started around Christmas, the time they received their tablets, and have been at it non-stop. Roleplaying is basically like a fanfiction, expect it's not a story it looks more like a play script. They use the Facebook messenger app, and mostly and currently role-play Vampire Knight. The names they use are the names of the chats they have created; all three chats are separate from each other.

Shannon knowing Kerry so well knew she wanted to do Creators Meet Players, sighing she then decided. "Let's just do Creators Meet Players."

Kerry brightened up, and smiled happily. "Alright, I've already replied so it's your turn."

Shannon and Kerry started role-playing, constant and smooth. They soon got really involved in it. This was normal though, they always were bored in beginning when they started an RP, but as they started to get more involved into it they role-played non-stop. It was cut short though as their mom came in, nagged them for waking up in the middle of the day then said they needed to get up and clean the house, do the laundry, and then "asked" if they could cook a fry-up. It was normal for them; they couldn't really complain they were too terrified of their mom to actually oppose her. Instead they responded in unison, "Yes mom." Then got to work and made sure it was done correctly, or their mom would throw a fit and make them redo it.

After approximately two hours Shannon and Kerry were done with cleaning the house and had just finished eating brunch with their family. Now their mom would go into her mom, lock the door, and rest for her work which started late at night. She told the girls to wake her up at nine o' clock p.m. and now Shannon and Kerry could do whatever. Well anything that won't wake their mom up which will end VERY badly.

They now lay down on their beds, exhausted. "Do you want to continue the RP?" Kerry asked, looking at her sister from her bed.

"Eh, I would, but our tablets are on dying and since both our chargers are messed up and we can only charge through the TV so we wouldn't be able to RP for long."

Kerry yawned slightly, nodding in agreement and then suggested an idea that would solve their little problem. "Why don't we just RP verbally?"

Shannon wasn't persuaded by this idea easily, and responded, "Hmm, I don't know, we can't get too carried away."

"It's only for tonight plus I really want to RP for Creators Meet Players." Kerry pleaded her sister.

"Okay then." Shannon said in a sort of warning tone. "Okay, you start, because I don't know where to begin." She added in a lazy manner.

Smiling a tad, very excited to pick the RP back up, Kerry obliged. "Let's go!" she said saying it in the same way Busta Rhymes did in "Look at Me Now."

These two innocent (actually quite the opposite) girls never knew what this would lead up to. The consequences and pain that would follow with their choices would mark them forever. Then again of all people they should have known to always expect the unexpected.

**So, what do you guys think? I'd love to know, I don't feel really confident about this chapter to tell the truth, but knowing what my readers think will help me improve my writing. I apologize now if there is any grammar, spelling, or punctuation errors. I swear there will be more action and excitement in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave those beautiful reviews of yours! See you guys sometime soon! **


End file.
